My Hime
by l.hate.people
Summary: She was his life, his pride, his hime but he did something that caused her pain. Comment!


"Ne, ne? Can I get that?" Sakura asked hopefully to her 8 month boyfriend; Sabaku no Gaara.

Gaara looked forward to an store that has a big white teddy bear. They were currently taking a break from his Kazekage work.

How did they met?

Flashback~

"_Kya! There he is!" a fan girl of Gaara shouted as she spotted the red head._

"_Gaara-sama!" the crazy fan girls ran to him and he only have to teleport himself away before he is trapped._

"_Damn! We lost him!"_

_Today is the only day where girls go this crazy just to give chocolate to him, Valentines Day._

_~X~_

"_Damn fan girls wont leave me alone." Gaara muttered to himself with a glare to the innocent midair._

"_Oh my god, who is so loud..." a voice behind him said. He turned around thinking it's another fan girl._

_It was a pink haired girl with amazingly emerald green eyes. Small and a tiny body, he sighed, how could such cute girl be a fan girl, not that he would admit the cute part, "Had over the chocolate and leave."_

"_Chocolate?" the girl tilt her head in confusion._

"_Yes now hurry up." his patient was growing thin by seconds._

"_Who said I have chocolate and much less give it to you?" the pink haired girl scoffed crossing her arms over her chest._

"_Hn, now leave." her emerald eyes meet jade._

_She raised an eyebrow, "I was here first."_

"_You do as I say."_

"_Who you ordering around, Panda?" Sakura huffed._

"_Panda? Do you know who I am?" he glared, "Not really but all I know that you're the Kazekage in the village." Sakura turned her head to her side and looked at the tree, "So boring..." she muttered to herself._

"_You... you're not a fan girl are you?"_

_Sakura snapped her head back at him and her eye twitched, "Fan girl? You have got to be kidding me... why would I be one?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Wow nice comeback..." Sakura said sarcastically._

"_Aa."_

"_Another one..." Sakura rolled her eyes, there was no point of arguing with someone who don't talk much, "Well I gotta go now, bye." she walked away while he just stood there._

"_Interesting little one..."_

"_I'm not little! I'm 17!" Gaara smirked, he was 17 too._

End flashback~

He got the white teddy bear for her, in fact he would get anything for her. There was one thing bother him, her fan boys are more and more during time. One even try to hit on her when he was right next to her, and there was the other one who accidentally _kissed_ her on the cheek saying that he tripped.

Sakura's protective boyfriend did things normal people don't want to see or hear. The guy was in the hospital or a month.

The elders always tell him that his pride is gonna be ruin if he don't act up.

"Gaara-kun..." Sakura called out.

"_What_." he glared at her, she flinched at his coldness.

"Nothing, it's nothing important..." she looked down and squeezed her teddy bear. _'I want you remind you of tomorrow, your birthday...'_

he knew his coldness hurt her but he need to keep his pride as a Kazekage.

_~X~_

_'I knew it... he wont come...'_ Sakura thought as she looked up at the gray raining sky.

He promise her that he would come... and he never breaks any of his promises. Sakura trusted him, she didn't listen to her parents when they said having a relationship with the Kazekage wont turn out good. But she wanted to follow her heart, no matter what people thought of him, she still love him the way he is.

She can't be a shinobi like other people due to her weak state her body is in.

Her parents died 7 months ago from the sickness no one knew and she moved in with Gaara along with his siblings.

Her vision become blurry and the last thing she saw the endless gray sky.

~X~

Gaara knew Sakura was waiting for him but he choose not to go. He had a choice but he _choose_ not to go. The elders told him that he is showing too much emotions then he use to. They said that he have to catch up works... and he could of told her he can't go but he didn't he had her wait in the rain waiting.

Waiting for him.

He had chosen his work, emotions, and pride over her.

If it wasn't her to accept him for who and what he really is then he didn't know how his future would end up. What he had really chosen was his own stupid pride. And what was he left with now?

Absolutely nothing.

'_Shit.'_

He had never admitted to himself that he loved Sakura. But now that she was no longer in his life, he had no doubts. He was in love with her, but no matter how many times she had told him her feelings towards him, he had never once told her his.

That's when it hit him. She _was_ his life. She was his pride, his hime.

He hated himself for not realizing it earlier then he teleported himself outside and he speed walking down the road ignoring the people looking at him.

"Kazekage-sama! Where are you going?" a ninja asked as Gaara walked pass him and making his way to where he was suppose to meet Sakura. Gaara's glare shut the shinobi up and froze him in his spot.

When he got there it was empty, no one was there. His jade green eyes scan the area looking for Sakura but it was just emptiness.

"Gaara!" a female voice called out. He turned around only to see his sister, Temari running up to her soaking wet.

"I just heard that Sakura is in the hospital!"

His eyes widen at the news, "They said that she fainted! How could you just leave her like that!"

Sakura was like a little sister to Temari and she would not let anyone hurt her little sister not even her brothers.

He glared a nothing and was really mad at himself, "Where is she." he demanded.

Temair pointed to a tall building without looking away from him. He teleported himself in the building startling everyone but he walked over to the desk where the nurse is sitting.

"Where is Sakura Haruno?" he demanded at the frighten nurse, her shaking hand flip through the page of names, "She's in the emergency room right now but she be put in room 358." when she looked up at the hot Kazekage he was already gone.

He went straight to the emergency room but two anbu was blocking the way, "Sorry Kazekage-sama but this is the limit... Sakura-sama is inside." the guards are trying to tell him that Sakura is in the emergency room and the doctors is taking care of her and he can't disturb them.

"Move." Gaara commanded.

"I'm afraid we can't, it's Temari-sama's order."

"I'm the Kazekage now move." he commanded more threateningly. The guards widen their eyes with fear, they knew Gaara was dangerous and gets what he wants no matter using what kind of method.

He walked pass them and push opened the door, "Her breathing is still not even!" he heard someone yelled, "Get me some more water!"

He froze on his spot, Sakura was surrounded by doctors and a oxygen mask on, her breath was uneven.

~X~

_Fear._

Sabaku no Gaara wasn't the one to fear, people, things creatures fear him. He always wonder what fear would feel like within him, now he know.

It was the worst thing he felt in his life.

It was the emotion he don't want but if resurface in him when he saw Sakura.

He was afraid. The Kazekage of Suna, Sabaku no Gaara is afraid, afraid of losing Sakura.

He regretted not being with her when she need him the most.

~X~

Sakura's eyes fluttered opened, _'Where am I?'_ she sat up and step on the cold floor. How long has she been sleeping?

Where... where's Gaara?

Maybe... maybe he didn't even know she's in the hospital, and forgot what today was...

She looked out the window, it was getting dark... she want to see him right now, she grab the door handle and was about twist it opened but a bigger and warmer hand went on top of hers.

"What are doing." a deep voice said.

Sakura turned her head, jade meet emerald.

They stood in silent, "I'm sorry." Sakura's shuttered as an pair of warm arms warp around her small body.

It took Gaara so much pride to say it but it was worth it, after all if was all his fault she end up in this plain white room.

"I'm sorry." he repeated when he did receive an answer from her, he tighten her grip on her.

"It's okay..." Gaara knew she was still hurt, she wasn't the type to speak what's on her mind freely, he knew she didn't want to get hurt again, she was born with a weak body and a not so strong heart.

He did choose his pride over her, "Forgive me." he brought her closer to him.

"..."

"Sakura. I said I'm sorry." Gaara fully turned her over. "It's really okay..." she still hadn't looked at him.

"You're mad at me..."

"I can't... after all, you do have to work, keep your pride as a Kazekage." he felt a pain of guilt in his chest. Damn, he really did hurt her big time.

"I'm sorry... for bothering you all this time." she moved away from him. He quickly grabbed her back into his embrace and held her tight.

"I..." how was he suppose to do this? If he loosen his hold on her just a little, she might be gone forever.

"Don't leave me." he buried his head in her hair.

Sakura bit her lips, "I wasn't planning on to but if you want me to I can though..."

"Don't. I would be lost without you."

"..." Sakura looked at him, her eyes told him that she don't know if she should trust him or not.

He lower his head and place a soft, feather like kiss, "One more chance... just one more, I'll make up everything."

Sakura hesitated but slowly nodded, "Aishiteru." Sakura always wanted to hear those words from him, she let the tears she held back for a long time go down her cheeks.

"Me too." she grip his shirt. Gaara didn't care anymore, his pride can stop for a second. "Happy birthday."

Gaara widen his eyes, he forgot today was his birthday,"Thank you."

Sakura suddenly froze, "I lost the teddy bear." Sakura looked up at him with her big emerald green eyes.

He smirked, "I can get you another one, my hime." he kissed her with all the passion he had hidden within him.

_**How was it? Bad? Boring? Chessy? Good? Tell me!**_

_**Comment!**_


End file.
